Project Geeker Friends to The End
by MandyRee63
Summary: Based on the hit CBS saturday morning cartoon series, Geeker and his friends meet Sonnet, Becky's spunky niece who helps Geeker and pals save the day. A fun filled , action packed, adventure even non Geeker fans will love.
1. Chapter 1Becky's Past

Project Geeker

Friends To The End

CHAPTER ONE-Becky's Past

Sitting back in the apartment and stretched out in his red polka dotted beanbag chair, Geeker sighed in contentment as he typed away on his "Palm" Pilot, which latterly was inside his palm.

_Dear Diary,_

_Gosh, what a nice day. No pnikers in sight, no mean old Moloch after me, it's just quiet. A little too quiet. Even Becky has been quiet. I wonder if she's OK……_

Geeker looked over at Becky, and noticed that his "special friend" was crying. He never once had seen Becky cry. After all, Becky was Geeker's role model, who was often brave and full of energy. Seeing Becky so upset was just not right.

"Becky," Geeker asked as he closed his Palm Pilot, "Becky, what happened?"

Becky looked over at him and stared at his two different colored eyes full of worry. Becky knew how sweet and innocent he was. Like a little kid experiencing the world for the very first time, bad news tends to worry Geeker…and Becky had some sad news she had to get off her chest.

"Oh, Geeker," Becky said as she half smiled at the humanoid." Geeker, my sister and most of her family were killed by Moloch's goons. Those rat bags killed them because of me, since we share the same last name. It's Moloch's mean way of making me turn you over."

Geeker looked at Becky, his banana shaped head deflated like a balloon. Geeker felt for Becky.

"Becky, I'm sorry." He said as he made a teddy bear pop out of his hand. "This will make you feel better. A special bear for my special friend."

Geeker handed Becky the bear. Becky smiled; after all, Geeker always had a way of making her feel better.

"So, did Moloch kill off your whole family?" Geeker asked. "Because if he did, I'll turn them into some stale bread and feed them to the chickens." Just as he said that, Geeker turned himself into a chicken to prove his point. Becky giggled.

"Well, not all of them." Becky said. "My niece Sonnet is the only survivor of Moloch's rampage. She'll be coming to live with us for awhile."

"You mean, I get a new roommate?" Geeker asked as his smile made a complete 360. Geeker loved making new friends, and Sonnet's arrival was making him super happy.

"Becky smiled as she patted Geeker's back. "Oh you little rat bag, you're so cute when you're like this…yes, and she'll be moving in tonight"

"Oh bliss, rapture, and contentment." Geeker shouted with joy as he turned himself into a super ball and bounced about the house.

"I'm getting a rommie; I'm getting a roomie…." Geeker sang as he bounced about.

Becky was annoyed by Geeker's constant bouncing, and managed to catch him in mid air. She held the super ball to her face.

"Geeker, you can't tell anyone about Sonnet, you hear?" Becky explained to the hyper little redhead. "Noah flew out to get her, with fake ID's and everything. Moloch would kill us all if he found out about Sonnet. You got to keep it quiet, you hear, little rat bag?"

Geeker nodded. 'But I'm so super excited."

I know, just keep yourself normal." Becky said

"Ohhhhhhh Normal." Geeker said as he tried to grow a fifth finger. Geeker was always self conscious about his four fingered hands and always wanted to fit in like normal people.. Becky hated when he started up with the finger thing. To Becky, the fingers growing over his body tended to creep her out.

"Oh, Geeker." Becky sighed as she gave Geeker a small hug. "I'm sure Sonnet won't mind you and your weirdness."

Geeker smiled as he and Becky cleaned the apartment in preparation for Sonnet's arrival.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2Sonnet's Story

Project Geeker

Friends To The End

CHAPTER TWO-Sonnet's Story

Noah sat on a bench in the shuttle port, waiting for Sonnet's shuttle to come in. The gentle dino looked at his comport in disbelief, Sonnet's shuttle was surprisingly on time, a rare occasion.

Noah walked to the baggage claim, where he saw Sonnet. He's seen her in pictures before, and now he was seeing the real thing.

He stared at a young girl, about 12 years old, walking with a pair of dark sunglasses protecting her pale blue eyes from the bright fluorescent lighting. Sonnet is a spunky girl, dawning a pair of blue jeans and a purple tube top. She was dragging her big bag chock full of the belongings she managed to save from the pinkers. She looked around the baggage claim, spotted the cap wearing dinosaur and smiled.

"Noah, is that you?" she asked as she approached the t-rex.

'How'd you manage to find me in this crowd, Sonnet? I thought you were blind." Noah giggled at the spunky pre teen.

"I can see shadows in this kind of light, silly. And of course, I can spot a dinosaur in a crowd full of people." Sonnet joked as she walked next to Noah.

Sonnet had a visual impairment that left her eyes super sensitive to light. Te sunglasses keep her from going completely blind. Sonnet never wanted to admit her disability, in fear that people would treat her different. She hated being near a goofy, un-normal people "non humans included", in fear she'll never fit into the in crowd. She wasn't afraid of being seen with Noah. After all, Noah, even though he was out of the ordinary, was now her guardian, and her life rested in his claws.

Sonnet and Noah climbed into the hover craft and started to head for the apartment. On their way home, Sonnet noticed a little crayon drawing of Becky under her seat. After all, the seat as Geeker's seat most of the time.

"Awe, how cute is this?" Sonnet exclaimed as she stared at the picture. "Did my sister make this for her? I miss her so much."

"Nope. Sorry Sonnet." Noah explained to the little brunette. "That is the art of Geeker."

Sonnet looked in confusion. "Come again?"

"Geeker is a special friend of ours." Noah said, trying to explain to the tween without giving her many details. After all, Geeker was the reason behind her family's series of unfortunate events.

"Geeker is a special human we saved from Moloch. We keep him out of trouble. He's a bit stranger than some people."

Sonnet didn't like the way this was going. 'Is he retarded or something?"

"Not really." Noah said. "Geeker is a one of a kind guy who can do a lot of unusual stuff."

"Like what, Noh?" Sonnet asked as she turned to the dinosaur. " Can he fly/ Can he do magic? Magic shows are so darn cool, man. You've ever been to one, Noah?"

Noah laughed. "Honey, our life is one big magic show." He said. "Geeker can do a lot of stuff, like turn himself into a pile of goo."

"K-O-O-L, cool.!" Sonnet shouted. Noah stopped the car and stared at Sonnet. Sonnet shrugged her shoulders in a questionable way.

"What'd I do?" asked Sonnet.

"Do you say that often?" Noah asked, since Geeker is the only one he has known to say that phrase.

"Not really, I don't know where that came from." Sonnet said. She's never said that before in her life, let alone spell cool with a K.

Something was happening to Sonnet on the inside. Somehow, she was picking up vibes from Geeker. Vibes that would make her life into one big adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 Beauty Meets The Geek

Project Geeker

Friends To The End

CHAPTER THREE-Beauty Meets The Geek

Noah and Sonnet finally mad it to their destination, their small apartment in Neo Denaire. Sonnet looked at the tall building as Noah hovered up to the top floor, where the trio has been living for the last couple months.

"Nice, a penthouse suite." Sonnet said joyfully.

"Not quite, Sonnet, but I guess you can call it that." Noah said as he parked the hover craft. Sonnet collected her belongings and walked into the trio's home. Sonnet was so excited to see her aunt again for the longest time. Auntie Macbeth, after all, is her only relative left, as well as her favorite relative.

Sonnet walked into the room and was greeted by Becky, with arms wide open.

"Oh Auntie Macbeth!" Sonnet shouted with joy as she finally was reunited with her aunt. Becky and Sonnet were both teary eyed with joy, but Geeker didn't realize that.

"Becky, why are you crying? Do I have to make you another bear again?" Geeker asked as he started to grow another teddy bear out of his palm. Sonnet was super psyched at Geeker's tricks, making toys appear out of nowhere.

Becky laughed, wiped her tears, and finally said "Sonnet, I want you to meet Geeker."

Sonnet took off her glasses so she could see Geeker a little better. She stared at the little yellow jumpsuit wearing weirdo, as if she met him before. Sonnet, somehow, was drawn to Geeker, in a way of déjà vu, as well as a bit of curiosity.

Meanwhile, Geeker, being the goofball he always is, bounced around joyfully as he met Sonnet. "Hi, I'm Geeker, and I want to be your friend. I want to play badminton; can you play badminton with me?"

Sonnet frowned. She knew games like badminton were hard on her because of her eyes. But as a way of hiding her disability from Geeker, she quipped. "How about we play Paddy Cake instead."

Geeker was super happy to play with somebody, since Becky and Noah never play with him.

"Sonnet, you are so good with Geeker. Why are you so patient?" Becky asked. "The little rat bag drives me insane."

Sonnet giggled. "I've been put into so many special schools when I was growing up, so some of my friends are, well…..kind of special. Geeker needs someone to be his friend and play with him."

Becky never thought of that before. She stared at Noah and smiled.

"Sonnet, I can see you as a teacher." Noah exclaimed. "I mean, you're patient enough for the job."

"If I wasn't on the pinker's hit list, I'd be studying that and be in school back home." Sonnet said.

Sonnet walked over to Geeker and watched him; literally, make a paddy cake as he sang the nursery rhyme.

"How do you do that? That's killer awesome, dude." Sonnet said.

"It's a special thing I can do. I am an artificial human, so I can do a lot of neat-o things." Geeker explained to Sonnet. "I was created by Moloch and…….."

Becky grabbed Geeker and pulled him aside. "Geeker, don't tell her where you came from. She'll start to see why her family was capture and killed."

Geeker was a little annoyed by Becky's request "But why, Becky? She likes me, and friends tell friends friends stuff."

"I know, but keep it on the down low, OK? Just for a little bit." Becky asked.

Geeker nodded and went back to play Paddy Cake with Sonnet. Sonnet enjoyed Geeker's company, since for the last few months, she never once felt happiness. Now with Geeker, she felt warm and fuzzy, and so much better.

Becky sat in her chair and watched the 2 fun loving friends play. "You know, Noah, at times like this Geeker isn't that big of a drool face idiot."

"Yep, the kid comes in handy." Noah laughed.

Meanwhile, outside of the apartment, a group of pinkers were sitting outside of the apartment, waiting for Stonebender's orders to attack. The little bit of fun would turn int a battle of good vs. evil, and unlock a secret that Sonnet has.


End file.
